Royals Rules
by tmbdancer
Summary: Clary is being forced into marriage. Alec is as well. How will things change? Royals have such irritating responsibilities. As always reviews are highly welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters, that right goes to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary looked at herself in the full length mirror. Well at least she assumed it was herself because it was a mirror after all, but it didn't seem like her. Her flaming hair was mostly up with a few strands falling loose around her face. The dress was a gorgeous glittering gold at the top that faded to a white, flowing skirt. There were glittered patterns decorating the white skirt. The dress looked like it was made for a queen. She was surprised at how well the dress looked on her, usually gold clashes with her hair and skin. However, her height will never help her and she is going to need some serious heels to get even close to a decent height.

Dot was measuring her for last minute adjustments, making final touches to the dress. She has been working on this dress for years, but only on paper. She started creating this masterpiece as soon as the news spread that she was engaged to the neighboring kingdom's King Alexander Lightwood. They used to hang out when they were little but she hasn't seen him since the Lightwoods made peace with the Herondales. Recently they started writing to regain contact, but she felt like she barely knew him.

The Herondales were enemies to the Fairchilds starting about 10 years before Clary was born. Jocelyn and Tessa were once the best of friends, practically sisters. However that all changed once Tessa met William Herondale. Tessa was engaged to James Carstairs but unfortunately he met his death before he met his bride. William Herondale arrives claiming to be the next heir to the throne. Tessa fell in love with him at first sight. After they were married, Jocelyn never saw Tessa again. She blamed the Herondales for taking her sister away from her. Last she heard they had adopted a son.

"You look lovely dear," said Queen Jocelyn. Since the death of her brother, her mother has been spending extra time with her. It is still a bit weird since she was mostly invisible all her life. She was just to be seen, never heard. It didn't bother Clary so much because it meant she got to stay in her room to paint a lot. Now she gets very little time alone. She has to fill in her brother's place as future ruler and marry quickly. Even though the marriage was mostly arranged, she did have a little say over who she married. It was either Alexander or Sebastian. Of course she picked someone she once knew.

"Alec will have to love you once he sees you in this dress." Simon came in through the door without even knocking. Simon, her oldest friend and practically her brother never needed to knock. He became her most trusted guard the second he came of age. Simon arrived at the castle when she was 3. His parents died in a tragic fire. Somehow he was the only one to survive. When the queen found out a child close to her daughter's age was place for adoption, she set out to bring him to the castle. He grew up knowing his place in the castle; training started the second he step foot into the castle. He was to grow up with Clary, and eventually become her right hand man. He would also join on the trips she made to the Lightwoods as a child. Clary didn't think Alec and Simon ever lost contact.

"Oh, you are spending the next month at the Lightwood Estate. Simon will be traveling with you to keep you company and out of trouble. You leave tomorrow. You know your duty." Her mother then gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and left her with Simon and Dot.

"Alright I am done with the measurements. Don't change too much during the next month alright? I won't have time to make you a new dress," Dot says wrapping the tape measure around her neck. "Simon out." She pushed Simon out and started the process of changing into her jeans.

. . . . . .

Clary is going to miss her paint splattered jeans for the next month. Even though her parents did not care much for it, Clary enjoyed her casual look while in her room. Of course she couldn't wear it with company just like she won't be able to wear it with Alec courting her. However she was taking every opportunity to wear it before tomorrow. She spent her evening listening to music and packing. She is going to miss her home for the next month. She is hoping that she will find a home with the Lightwoods. Isabelle is going to be there and hopefully she can form a friendship with her. Friendships were always important with royalty, you never know when you will need a favor or fashion advice. Clary had only Simon. Hopefully she will acquire Alec's as well. Just as she finished packing, she heard a quick knock on her door. "Come in."

Dot entered with a gray traveling dress for tomorrow. "Is everything ready? Please tell me you are not bringing those hideous jeans."

"Only for luck," Clary said as she hid her favorite pair of nice unpainted jeans at the bottom of her bag. "Dot do you mind bringing these down to the carriage? I don't want to worry about it tomorrow."

"Of course. Is there anything else you need?" Dot asked as she took the bags from Clary.

"I think that is it. I am going to miss you Dot. Promise to write to me?"

"Of course." Dot left her room with her luggage. Clary was always a bit closer to the servants and maids than her other family members. She at least knew that they were human too.

 **So what do you think? Please let me know in the reviews. I am already working on Chapter 2 and I have some ideas for the next few!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey everyone! sorry about the long wait for a post. I have been dealing with school and grad school applications. hopefully once things settle down I can start writing a bit. I don't think I fully like how this one went and I may rewrite it a bit (the content will be the same so it won't matter too much if you read this and I change it a bit, I will make a note if any major changes happen). But let me know what you think! I am always open to reviews and suggestions. The whole point in this is to practice writing.**_

Alec was just getting up when his footman knocked on his door.

"Come in Magnus."

Magnus arrived as always with a hot breakfast for his King. "Good morning, you Majesty. Are you ready for your day? Princess Clarissa is arriving today. I have brought you your outfit. May I say I have outdone myself today?"

"You outdo yourself every day. I am assuming you do that on purpose?" Alec said as he started with his breakfast.

"Only the best for our king." Magnus was an unusual fellow. He always wore his hair in spikes and glitter, very unusual for someone at court. But Alec never cared about Magnus's looks. Magnus was always a friend to Alec. He was the only one who would give Alec true advice, and he always dressed Alec the best in the kingdom. Magnus came to the castle under Robert and Maryse's orders. Alec had always ended up choosing outfits under Magnus's catalog. It became so excessive that they hired as Alec's personal designer.

Alec finished up his meal and got up to retrieve the outfit from Magnus. "Thank you Magnus, I love it like always. I hope Clarissa likes it as well."

"Are you nervous, Alexander?" Alec looked at Magnus sharply. He was the only one who ever called Alec by his full name, at least at the castle. It took forever to get the servants to stop calling him Alexander but Magnus never did.

"Magnus, I am only going to meet my future wife and the future for the whole kingdom. Why should I be nervous?" joked Alec. Magnus helped Alec to dress himself for the day, making sure every detail was accounted for. On a much serious note, Alec asked, "What if I can't find love in her?"

"Alexander, love isn't something kings are allowed to have. They must do what they must for their kingdom for the kingdom is your true love, and you must provide them with a mother that will nourish them. The Fairchilds can nourish them well. It was a match made by the angels. Alexander you knew this was your duty from birth. Do not let Izzy's ramblings about true love cloud your judgment." Alec noticed a hint of sadness in Magnus's voice but he could not determine why. Alec was finished dressed by now. "Don't forget that Jace is coming today for a meeting as well. I believe he wants to see you one last time before Clarissa arrives. Do remember that the Herondales and the Fairchilds do not get along." Magnus left Alec to his thoughts.

. . . . . .

It was mid afternoon when Jace arrived at the castle. Alec greeted his best friend in the great hall. He hasn't seen that arrogant blond head in months, but it was always a pleasure to see him. Jace may have been a bit shorter than me but he was definitely broader and more muscular. Even though he was next in line for the throne and more than likely will never step foot on the battle field, Jace enjoyed to spend his time training with the military. He says it is always good to be prepared to defend the castle at a moment's notice. However Jace seem to take that to the extreme. He could spend all day in the training room without a break.

We walk into my office to talk business. It was just the usual trade agreements and military update. After all the business was taken care of, Jace asks Alec, "How are you doing brother?"

"What can I say? My future bride is about to walk through that door within an hour or two. I have no idea what she even likes. How am I supposed to impress her? What if she is horrible? What if I am horrible?"

"I would stay and help you but she is a Fairchild. She probably has been conditioned since a young age to hate me. You can always write to me. As for being horrible, I doubt that. I mean I love ya and you know that is difficult. Just be yourself." Jace started heading for the door. I battle internally if I should tell him what I am really afraid of. I have never had a successful date with a girl and now I am required to impress a princess.

"Thank you Jace. I appreciate it. Look if you would like to avoid Clarissa I would suggest you leave soon. I am by no means kicking you out but I do not want a war in here."

As if on cue, the trumpet plays a quick fanfare announcing the pending arrival of a royal carriage. Jace hurries and ducks out of the castle shouting a quick "Good luck" over his shoulder.

By the time I make it to the front door, Jace's blond hair is dipping into one carriage while a fiery red head is exiting another.

 ** _I know some people messaged me about Beta-ing this story. I have no problem getting a beta but I have never done it before and do not know the process of it. So if you have the patience to help me through PM me the information. I am only looking for 1 so first come first serve. Thank you loves for reading!_**


End file.
